


Coda 10x14

by RoHoshi



Series: Drabbles Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 10, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers season 10]. Pequeño coda ambientado en el final del capítulo 10x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda 10x14

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.  
> Spoilers: Hasta el 10x14  
> Rating: G  
> Sin betear. Disculpad los posibles errores  
> Comentarios: esto es un drabble que no he podido evitar escribir después del capítulo de hoy. Espero que os guste. Además, lo he publicado en mi tumblr http://rohoshi-shipper.tumblr.com/post/111378031158/coda-10x14

Castiel sólo ha tardado media hora en aparecer en el dormitorio de Dean. Durante ese tiempo ha continuado sintiendo el toque del cazador en el hombro. Cas está acostumbrado a sentir las manos de Dean en su cuerpo y sabe que esas tres palmadas eran una llamada de atención, casi una llamada de auxilio.

Un “Te necesito”.

Es por eso que entra a su habitación sin llamar, encontrándoselo tumbado en cama. Con tranquilidad el ángel se quita la gabardina, la corbata, los zapatos y después se mete en la cama.

Al instante pasa un brazo por el hombro del cazador y éste apoya su cabeza y medio cuerpo en el pecho del ángel. Castiel escucha como Dean suspira abrazándose a él y Cas tiene que tragarse el nudo que tiene en la garganta para no ponerse a llorar.

Lo único que desea en ese momento es confortarlo, decirle que todo va a salir bien, que pase lo que pase siempre va a estar a su lado. Siempre.

—Dean… ¿cómo…?

—Shhhh… Estoy descansando…

—Sólo dime qué necesitas.

—No necesito nada, Cas. Estoy bien.

Castiel le acaricia con lentitud la espalda. Una espalda que conoce de memoria, ancha, fuerte, que está acostumbrada a llevar el peso del mundo aunque su dueño se crea incapaz de hacerlo. Castiel necesita ayudarle, sentirse útil y no un ángel que es incapaz de proteger a la persona que más quiere.

—Al menos déjame que te cure las heridas, Dean. Por favor.

El cazador levanta la cabeza y lo observa directamente a los ojos.

—Ya me las estás curando, Cas —susurra dándole después un beso en el torso—. Ya lo estás haciendo —repite.

Incapaz de responderle, el ángel le besa el pelo y lo abraza con más fuerza. No quiere perderlo, no puede perderlo y hará todo lo que sea necesario para que eso no suceda. Jamás.

—Te quiero, Dean Winchester —le dice en voz baja al oído, cómo si fuese un secreto cuando no lo es en absoluto.

—Lo sé —contesta susurrando, con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

Cas le roza la nariz con la suya y después le besa los labios con suavidad, intentando demostrarle todo lo que siente por él no sólo con palabras.

—No te vayas, Cas —le pide besándole ahora él—. No te vayas.

—Nunca. Siempre cuidaré de ti. Siempre.

Finalmente Dean se queda dormido en los brazos del ángel, sin dejar de sentir los largos dedos de Cas acariciándole la piel. Si tuviese sus alas, Castiel lo habría cobijado bajo ellas para protegerlo y darle toda la seguridad posible; por ahora tendrá que conformarse con otorgarle calor con su cuerpo, sus brazos y con el ángel que aún reside en él.


End file.
